


Silk, leather and Lace

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Underwear, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuuri always had a fascination with pretty underwear. Luckily he had a sister who was willing to help him out, and a mother who just loved him.When he lost the drive to wear them because of being teased, a best friend and later the love of his life rekindle his affection.





	Silk, leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 199 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Reread a few of my older works, got inspired, which is kinda weird I guess. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The first time he asked about cute underwear he was five. There had been a girl in ballet class that had bunnies on her undies and Yuuri wanted the same ones. Made a scene about it for days, so Mari went out and got him a pair. He wore them till they literally fell apart. But by that time he's gotten some with little bears and kittens and even a mint green one with snowflakes on it. 

When he was nine he wandered of in the women's underwear department for the first time. Mari had been dragged to the store by Minako, as Hiroko had stated it was time for her first proper bra. She had looked at the stuff on display in utter horror, exclaiming she could not believe anybody willingly put those things on. Yuuri though, well he had been looking at the item's on display in utter amazement. He was saved by Minako when some older woman had started yelling at him for staring at a mannequin with his mouth open for about five minutes. 

This is when Yuuri learned that maybe it wasn't normal for him to be as fascinated by the things there as he was. When less then a week later a kid in school had commented about his undies while they changed for P.E., saying Yuuri was wearing his sisters underwear, he had wanted to run away and cry. The kids teased him about his ballet classes, but he was good at them so he believed Mari and Minako when they said those kids were just jealous. But after that incident he would no longer wear his pretty underwear to school. He told his mom it was because they would get dirty and he did not want for that too happen. 

At twelve he saw Victor for the very first time, and he felt his world expanding. The thought of Victor wearing pretty underwear became lodged in the back of his mind. Somehow Yuuri was convinced Victor was to pretty for regular briefs. 

Comparing himself to Victor though did not help his self esteem. Convincing himself he wasn't as good a skater as him, that he wasn't as lithe as him, or as pretty. Looking at himself with his pretty undies on made him feel unfit for them, as if he was unworthy to wear something as pretty when there were people like Victor who should be parading in them. He started to wear boxer briefs after that. At least they were comfy. He hated them with a passion.

It wasn't till he was roomed up with a young boy from Thailand that he started to wear them again. and only because during one laundry day Phichit had succeeded in making all Yuuri's underwear to disappear. All of them, including the one Yuuri had worn before taking a shower. Phichit did have a few pieces lying about but he stated he wasn't certain Yuuri would like them. He later on found out Phichit lost a bet about making Yuuri go commando in his dance shorts that day. Then again, he should have known that Silk in the color of Victor's eyes would get his attention. 

After that he and Phichit wear lace and silks more often, sometimes going out shopping for no other reason then to get more of them. Yuuri always blushes when shop clerks think he's getting them for his girlfriend. Not that Phichit is helping by saying that any significant other worthy of Yuuri would be over thrilled to lay there eyes on his newest buy. 

When he wakes up in Sochi all groggy with no memory of the night before, and a feeble stomach from not being hydrated enough, he can only be glad to have put on boxer briefs the night before. He's not one hundred percent certain what he did, but some attendants give him odd looks so maybe he left the banquet drunk stripped to his underwear and tried to jump in the pool. Wouldn't be his first Semi-naked pool jump, although it would be the first one without Phichit around to record it. He texts his friend to let him know that he misses him. 

Returning to Hasetsu also means returning to old memories, memories who are both good and bad, feelings he wasn't certain he really wanted to have anymore. Returning to Hasetsu also meant returning to wearing only boxer briefs, after all he was an adult man trying to figure out his future. And a part of him was convinced it was just his inexperienced childlike state that made him still want to wear them. 

Victor was a tornado through his life, and the first time he spotted a lace undies in the man's laundry he honestly thought it had been a gift from a fan. That was till one summer day. He walked into Victor's room to ask if the man wanted to see the firework on the beach. Victor just stood there, his Yukata still open and the lace undies tightly worn. Yuuri slammed that door and uttered his apologies so fast he would never be able to say if he did them in English or Japanese. 

The night at the fireworks display had been a bit odd as Victor had kept sending him looks, looks Yuuri pointedly ignored. He didn't see Victor in the lace undies again, but he was shown the man's underwear on several different occasions and knew they were never conventional. 

After China, and definitely after Russia, their relationship had definitely changed form coach/student-maybe friends to coach/student-definitely more. This resulted in Yuuri sometimes sleeping in Victor's room, seeing first hand the man only wore pretty racy stuff. It wasn't till they came back from Barcelona, rings on their fingers and Yuuri's memories of an intense shopping trip, that Yuuri dared to ask why he never saw Victor in the cute lace one anymore. When Victor just stared at him for a while, before stating he stopped wearing them because he had thought Yuuri had been disgusted about him having them on, Yuuri finally understands that Victor was as insecure about his delight in wearing lace, and silk, and even leather, as Yuuri was. 

Yuuri confesses to him that not only had he been anything but disgusted by Victor in those undies, he had several like that hidden in the back of his closet. He them admits that he was afraid that Victor would look down on him for wearing those kind of things. This ends in them laughing at each other and themselves. They promise each other to always wear what they like best.

And if this results in Yura calling them degenerates for opening the door in freaking winter in those kind of panties and Yukata then so be it. They are happy knowing they found a person who loved them in them as much as they love wearing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
